


Healed

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mason had been forcing Mae to take it easy for months after her showdown with Madrigal, but the doctor finally clears her for moderate activity.*Neon Bruises universe*





	Healed

Mae nearly launched herself off the bed when she heard the lock click across the apartment, and she reached the kitchen's island just as Mason swung the door open. Two grocery bags hung from each arm and hand, with one paper bag dangling from his teeth. Why the man insisted on going grocery shopping only when they were out of everything they needed, Mae didn't understand.  
  
"Here, let me—" Mason swayed away from her with a grunt of disapproval, and Mae huffed. "Mason, I'm fine now! Let me carry a damn bag!" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she knew what he would say if his mouth was free. "Well... at least..." She reached for the paper bag and tugged, but Mason kept his jaws tight, sort of like Rex playing tug o' war. "Mason— hey. _Release._ "  
  
Finally he obeyed with one last tug of his teeth, and they carried the bags to the island. "You ain't cleared yet, kitten," he finally spoke.  
  
"I see the doctor tomorrow," Mae countered. "It's been two months, I'm good." She unfurled the paper bag to find four donuts – two cream-filled powdered ones for her. "Oh, I love you."  
  
"Woulda got you coffee too, but I'm bettin' you already had three cups today from bein' cooped up in here. I'll let ya unload the bags too. Ain't got any heavy stuff this time."  
  
"Thank you." She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He accepted it eagerly, let her deepen it. He swept her onto the island when she wrapped her arms around him, but quickly took a dramatic step back when Mae reached for his belt. Mae let out an exaggerated growl of frustration.  
  
"Not until you're cleared," he stressed, avoiding eye contact and obviously battling with himself. They hadn't had sex since Mae was shot, hadn't even touched each other because Mason didn't trust himself not to take it further. "I gotta head out again anyway. Got an interview set up for another bouncer." He looked at her, and his shoulders slumped. "Don't pout, I hate it when you fuckin' pout. You have any fuckin' idea how hard it is to turn you down?"  
  
"Not hard enough, since you manage to do it."  
  
Rex trotted out of the guest room that Mason had converted into a miniature dog apartment, after Mae told him how bad she felt about locking him in there when they needed privacy. Seeing Mason, the dog dashed towards him excitedly. "Hey mutt," he grumbled, bending down to scratch the bulldog's head. He glanced at the wall clock. "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight. Late."  
  
"You can't leave now when he just came out to see you. He's gonna think you don't like him."  
  
"I'm sure he won't take it personally." He gave Mae a quick peck on the lips as he took one of his donuts out of the paper bag. "Later, kitten."  
  
"Bye." She made sure to accentuate her pout, wanting him to feel bad as he closed the door on her. Once the lock clicked again, she slid off the island and grabbed a donut to eat while she put the groceries away.

  
  
Mae spent her day finishing a job for Six and chatting on-and-off with Nate and Conrad, and once with Gage. When Mason returned around 2am, the apartment was dark, Rex was asleep in his room, and Mae was sprawled out in front of the wall of windows, a blanket draped over her as she watched the city below, music playing from the speaker on the nightstand.

 

_Fuck it_

_You're lucky I didn't roll it_  
  
_You're lucky I didn't blow your brains out_

 

"Still mad at me?" Mason asked dryly.  
  
Mae only sighed and patted the spot next to her before taking a sip of her mixed drink. Mason sat down next to her, and Mae laid her head in his lap. "Can't wait to go back to work."  
  
A collar jingled, and Rex appeared, climbing into Mason's lap next to Mae's head. "Fuckin' mutt," he mumbled, scratching the dog behind his ear.  
  
"Magnolia is gonna take care of him for few days," Mae told him. "I'm dropping him off before my appointment tomorrow. She puppy-proofed her place, so he'll be okay alone there for a few hours."  
  
Mason's brows twitched. "Why?"  
  
"Because after the doc clears me, we won't have time for a dog for at least three days."

  
  
***

 

Mason was talking to one of the new security guards when his phone rang. "Give me a sec."  
  
"Course, sir."  
  
Still wasn't used to 'sir'. Mason hurried towards the bathroom so the club's blaring music would be muffled when he answered Mae's call. "Hey, kitten."

_"Hey big guy!"_ Mae greeted excitedly, and Mason chuckled.  
  
"Good news?"  
  
_"I'm all clear! I can get back to work and everything. But not tonight, because we're going out to dinner to celebrate. Wear something nice. I'm going shopping with Magnolia."_  
  
"Is that why she's missin' today?"  
  
_"Nope, she's sick. Terrible cold, couldn't sing today."_  
  
Mason smiled. It wasn't like Magnolia needed an excuse to get out of work – Mae was her boss. "All right. I'll dig out my suit."  
  
_"Good, meet me at that new restaurant near our apartment at 8 o' clock. I set up a reservation a few days ago."_  
  
"See ya then." He hung up, and it took a surprising amount of control not to actually fucking _cheer_ that he'd be able to fuck his girl again. He looked at the time – 2pm.  
  
Longest wait of his fucking life.

 

* * *

 

Mae arrived a few minutes after him, looking like a goddamn sin. She wore dark blue jeans that looked painted on, and black heels with vibrant red outer soles. Her shirt was black, long-sleeved and cropped, cutting low along her neckline, and her lips were siren red. "Hey, big guy," she greeted with a dazzling smile. "Looking good."

Mason stood, his chair screeching behind him, and brought his lips down on hers, tangling his hand in her silken hair. A sweet little sound left Mae, desperate and wounded, and she clung her hands to his gray blazer.   
  
"Bathroom's right over there," he hinted, ignoring the incredulous looks thrown at them from their enthusiastic display of affection. He just buried his face against her neck, inhaled the warm and comforting scent of vanilla.  
  
"Oh no, uh-uh," Mae refused. "We're sitting down and having dinner. You made me wait, now you can wait, too."  
  
"I wasn't fuckin' shot."  
  
"Don't pout." She soothed her thumb over his bottom lip with a smug smile. "I hate it when you pout."  
  
Mason growled quietly, licked the pad of her thumb before taking it between his teeth and nipping down.  
  
"Sit," Mae ordered gently, determination on her face. Mason obeyed with a sigh, and Mae sat across from him. "Good boy."  
  
Mason shot her a lighthearted glare before asking, "The doc said you're all good?"  
  
"Yep! No complications whatsoever... Still gonna have a scar though."  
  
Mason frowned at the way her expression sunk. "Mae, a little scar ain't gonna change shit."  
  
"Yeah." She leaned back and poked at it. "I know."  
  
Mason was about to say more, but he was interrupted by the waiter. After they ordered, the conversation seemed to be done, and Mason didn't like to bring it up when Mae didn't want to talk about it.  
  
They stayed at the table for their meal, but then moved to the bar and remained for a couple of hours, just talking and laughing. They didn't buy any drinks, just split the ones that men would send down to Mae. Mason shot each man a grateful wink, smiled at the annoyance on their faces.  
  
The ride home was made extremely difficult with Mae getting handsy, kissing his jawline and neck while her hand teased him through his trousers. A grumbled _kitten_ would get her to settle down, but only for a few moments. Thankfully, the restaurant was only fifteen minutes from their place.  
  
As soon as they were inside the apartment and the door was locked, Mae jumped into Mason's arms, her legs lashing around him so her ankles hooked against his back. She kissed him like she had been starved of his lips, grappled at his shoulders as he carried her towards the bed. He put her down only so they could strip off their clothes, but when he made a move for her again, she stopped him with her hands on his chest. "Walk over to the window and put your hands on the glass," she ordered.

Mason eyed her warily, but obeyed, crossing the floor and pressing his palms against the glass. "Woulda called this a strip search if I still had my clothes on."

"Mm..." Mae circled to his front, then gracefully dropped to her knees. "Keep your hands on the window. You take one or both off, the night ends there."

"You're fuckin' with me, right? You gotta let me touch you."

"No moving at all, then." she held his hip with one hand while the other started to stroke his cock. "You made me wait, now _you_ have to wait. Even if it's just a minute or two." With that she swallowed him down, not bothering to even tease him a bit. It took all the control Mason had not to thrust into her mouth - that wet, fucking heat that was tugging him along the edge of bliss.

He watched Mae's red lips drag up and down his cock, her whiskey-colored eyes dark and glittering as she stared up at him in near reverence. She moaned around him like she was feeling just as much pleasure as he was.

Mason had to look away, her gaze and the sight of those lips wrapped around him almost making him lose it. Instead he took in the view of the city, alive with lights and late-nighters. But when the head of his cock breached Mae's throat and she swallowed around him, his resolve snapped. 

"Hey—!" Mae squeaked when he tugged her off by her hair and hefted her into his arms, but didn't object. Too impatient to even take a few steps to the bed, he gripped her ass and sunk her down onto his cock. Mae moaned, her head tilting back. "Fuck, Mason, I missed you." She clawed her nails into his biceps. "Missed you so much."

"You too, kitten." He pressed her against the window and shifted her legs higher until her heels were dangling near his shoulders. He had planned to be gentle, but finally being inside her again felt too damn good for him to hold back. Hands hugging her waist and fingers denting into the flanks of her back, he didn't start off easy, fucked her with fast, hard thrusts that clipped every cry that he pounded out of her. 

" _Baby,_ " she whined, keening and blissed out. Mason had missed that sound, missed the way she felt and the way she clung to him. He'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Mae, and he knew he never would. "Love you," she gasped out.

Mason nipped at her neck. "Love you, too." Mae had been the first one to admit it around a month ago. Damn near stopped his heart, hearing her say it. He didn't deserve someone like Mae, much less her love. But he would do anything in his power to keep it, to keep her.

When Mae came around him he fucked her through it, balanced her on one arm so he could press tight circles against her clit until she was squirming away. He followed her after a few deep, sluggish thrusts, coming inside her with a watery groan.

He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, obeying when she tugged him down on top of her. "We're not leaving this bed tonight," Mae sighed.

Mason kissed her. "No complaints from me..." He brushed his thumb over the bullet scar, and he felt her flinch. "... You doin' okay?"

"Pain wise? I'm fine."

"Trauma wise?"

She slid out from under him. "I'm not traumatized, Mason."

"Mae, it's okay to be messed up about it. What d'you think denying it is gonna do? Make you seem tougher? You don't needa pull that shit with me, or with any of your friends."

She cast her eyes down for a moment. "... It helps. Denying it. Sometimes I even believe that it's the truth." She cupped his cheek. "You make it better, too."

Mason's chest ached as he kissed her again, slow and lingering. "This won't last forever, Mae. But it ain't just gonna go away. You gotta give it its due, or it's gonna stay with you. Let yourself hurt, but don't wallow in it."

Mae smiled, and Mason was relieved that it wasn't tugged by sadness. "Thanks, big guy."

"Ain't gotta thank me. I'm here for you. Always will be."

She kissed his jaw, then his lips. "I know. Same to you." She held his gaze for a few meaningful moments before shoving him onto his back and straddling him. "Okay. Again."

Mason chuckled and sat up to give her another kiss.


End file.
